Metanoia
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: Todo se incendia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a su respectivo dueño.

 **Advertencia:** AU, temas sensibles.

* * *

El desayuno se estaba enfriando. Frieda apretó los labios, preocupada, su hermana no parecía muy interesada en alimentarse.

Ajena a las preocupaciones de su pariente, Historia observaba el plato con un aburrimiento evidente. De repente, el olor grasoso de los huevos fritos provocó una oleada de náuseas que la obligaron a taparse la boca con las manos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Frieda preguntó con preocupación.

Historia asintió rápido con la cabeza.

—Fue sólo un mareo, ya se me pasará.

—¿Segura? Deberías quedarte en cama, tu salud es más importante que la universidad.

—Estoy bien, no quiero faltar a clases —Historia murmuró.

Frieda guardó silencio, su hermana estaba actuando muy extraño. Prefirió no insistir más, ya encontraría el momento adecuado para hablar con ella.

—Se me hace tarde. Adiós —la menor salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

En su limusina, Historia se permitió suspirar pero sabía que era un alivio temporal. Frieda estaba sospechando. No podía permitirse bajar la guardia. Unos segundos después, escondió el rostro entre sus manos y soltó un gemido lastimero. Estaba en grandes problemas, ¿qué podía hacer?

Rod Reiss, su padre, solía decir que las mentes frías siempre solucionaban los problemas. Un consejo sabio pero ella era incapaz de aplicarlo. Su cabeza era un revoltijo y no podía pensar claramente. Lo único que podía hacer era mentir, un talento que ella dominaba a la perfección. Sin embargo, las mentiras no suelen ser eternas y eso, Historia lo sabía bien.

—Ya llegamos, señorita —la voz alegre del chofer rompió los pensamientos de Historia. Era el momento de empezar con el acto.

—Gracias por el aviso —su voz sonó tan dulce como la miel. Con mucha gracia, salió de la limusina y se enfrentó al mundo exterior.

En cuanto sus delicados zapatos se posaron sobre el suelo, un grupo de chicas y chicos la rodeó, como siempre. El ambiente se llenó de sus bulliciosas voces.

—Buenos días, Historia, ¿dormiste bien?

—¿Quieres sentarte conmigo en la clase de sociología?

—Hoy tu piel se ve tan tersa y luminosa, ¿cuál es tu secreto?

Historia se limitó a regalarles una sonrisa educada y atravesó la multitud mientras ignoraba la punzada de dolor que atravesó su vientre.

Sí, todo estaba bien. Su mundo era perfecto, como siempre. Entonces, los vio.

Armin y Mikasa. Ambos caminaban por el enorme jardín del campus universitario.

La perfecta expresión de Historia se rompió durante unos segundos pero se recompuso al instante. Sin perder el tiempo, se acercó a ellos.

—Buenos días —ella saludó cortésmente.

Armin y Mikasa intercambiaron miradas confundidas. Historia Reiss, la muchacha más popular de la universidad, les estaba hablando. Ella nunca mostró interés en relacionarse con ellos. Sin embargo, Armin recuperó la compostura y le devolvió el saludo. Mikasa se limitó a mirarla con cautela.

—Siento molestarlos tan temprano pero ¿han visto a Eren?

Armin levantó las cejas, extrañado.

—No está en la ciudad —respondió con suavidad.

Ante esa respuesta, una corriente helada atravesó el cuerpo de Historia.

—Entiendo. Hasta luego —entonces, se alejó del par.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, ¿por qué Historia estaba buscando a Eren?

Mikasa, en cambio, bajó la mirada.

—Se nos hace tarde —ella murmuró mientras empezaba a caminar.

Armin asintió mientras observaba a su amiga. En situaciones normales, Mikasa ya hubiera adoptado una actitud defensiva hacia Historia, después de todo era muy protectora con su hermano adoptivo. Sin embargo, ella prefirió dejar pasar la situación. Algo no estaba bien.

Las semillas de la sospecha se plantaron en su aguda mente.

* * *

Mikasa deslizaba la punta de su lápiz sobre la superficie de su cuaderno, creando formas extrañas y descuidadas. Para sus oídos, las palabras del profesor eran ecos lejanos. Su mente estaba atrapada en una escena que presenció meses atrás y, aun así, no podía olvidarla.

Eren e Historia, entrando a una habitación.

La conclusión era obvia.

El agarre sobre el lápiz aumentó. Mikasa se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, era injusto. Ella siempre estuvo a su lado, sin embargo, Eren nunca la vio como mujer.

Sintió una suave presión sobre su hombro izquierdo. Se trataba de Armin.

—La clase ya terminó, Mikasa.

—Sí —ella respondió, inexpresiva.

Los dos amigos se mezclaron con la multitud de estudiantes que salían del salón.

Mikasa se detuvo de repente, lívida.

—Olvidé entregar mi ensayo.

Armin la miró alarmado.

—El profesor todavía no salió, tienes tiempo, ¡apresúrate!

Mikasa volvió a entrar en el salón mientras hurgaba su mochila, en búsqueda de sus valiosos papeles.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio en cuanto vio a su profesor, borrando el pizarrón.

—Disculpe.

El hombre se detuvo.

—¿Qué quieres, señorita Ackerman?

Mikasa no se vio afectada por aquella pregunta tosca, ya estaba acostumbrada a la personalidad grosera del docente.

Sin decir nada y con una expresión avergonzada, Mikasa colocó su ensayo sobre el escritorio.

El profesor miró los papeles con molestia, luego chasqueó la lengua.

—Última vez —dijo con tono severo.

Contenta, Mikasa, sin pensar, hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Muchas gracias, señor Levi.

El docente se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a seguir limpiando el pizarrón. Gracias al movimiento, algo brilló en su mano.

—¿Un anillo? —Mikasa susurró para sí misma mientras salía del lugar. Jamás imaginó que ese docente estricto estuviese casado. Sintió pena por la pobre mujer.

Armin la estaba esperando en la puerta.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Lo aceptó —ella respondió con un tinte de alegría en su voz.

Su amigo sonrío pero de inmediato su expresión cambió a una más sombría.

—¿Lograste contactarte con él?

Mikasa negó con la cabeza.

—Desde que se fue a Marley, Carla no pudo contactarlo, no sabemos nada de él —dijo con voz entrecortada.

Armin frunció el ceño. Eren no era el tipo de personas que simplemente desaparecía, algo no estaba bien.

—Deberíamos llamar a la policía.

—Carla ya lo hizo, ellos se lavaron las manos, piensan que es una simple fuga adolescente —Mikasa empezó a sollozar.

—No te preocupes, ya pensaremos en algo, todo saldrá bien.

Ella sólo asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manos.

A pesar de sus palabras, un atibo de miedo floreció en la mente de Armin.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** **Sólo quería escribir algo angustioso.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a su respectivo dueño.

 **Advertencia:** AU, temas sensibles.

* * *

Ya pasó un mes y Eren todavía no daba señales de vida. Historia comenzaba a desesperarse.

Podría fácilmente pedir ayuda a su padre para "eliminar" el problema, estaba segura que él aceptaría ayudarla pero una parte, muy irracional, de ella realmente _quería_ decirle a Eren.

Estaba cansada de los secretos. Ya no quería depender de su familia para solucionar todos sus problemas.

La ropa holgada pasó a formar parte de su vestimenta diaria, después de todo tenía que esconder el bulto que empezaba a tomar forma en su vientre.

El tiempo se le estaba acabando, ya no podía esperar más. Por eso tomó una decisión.

Armándose de valor, se acercó al chico rubio que siempre acompañaba a Eren. Estaba segura que se llamaba Armin. Él parecía un muchacho decente, la hermana adoptiva de Eren (no podía recordar su nombre) era muy intimidante, solía mirarla con rencor desmedido. Historia estaba segura que ella los vio aquella noche. No podía arriesgarse con ella, parecía una bomba a punto de explotar.

—¿Estás ocupado?

—No —Armin la miró con curiosidad, sin saber que más decir, no sabía cómo relacionarse con personas populares.

—¿Podemos hablar? A solas, por favor — Historia murmuró.

Armin asintió. Entonces, los dos decidieron sentarse al pie de un robusto árbol, ubicado en el jardín del campus para disfrutar del clima templado de la tarde.

Una tensión visible impedía a los dos romper el hielo.

—Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar? —Armin preguntó, tratando de sonar casual aunque se sentía un poco incómodo.

—Es un tema delicado —Historia bajó la mirada con timidez.

—Si te sientes demasiado incómoda pode-

—¡No! —ella gritó.

Armin se estremeció por el repentino estallido.

—Lo siento. Pero tengo que sacarlo —Historia suspiró— yo…yo…estoy embarazada. El bebé es de Eren.

Los ojos de Armin casi se salieron de sus cuencas, ¡ciertamente no esperaba una noticia así! ¿Qué diablos hizo Eren?

—Ah —es lo único que pudo soltar.

—Quiero ver a Eren… para decirle; por favor, ayúdame a encontrarlo.

El rostro de Armin se volvió serio.

—Te ayudaré, lo prometo.

El sonido de una rama rompiéndose los alertó. De inmediato, Armin buscó el origen del sonido pero no pudo encontrar a nadie, tal vez sólo era un animal…

—¿Crees que alguien nos escuchó? —preguntó Historia, atemorizada.

Armin negó con la cabeza pero se sentía un poco inquieto, como si hubiera pasado por alto una cosa muy importante.

—De todas maneras, haré todo lo posible para contactarme con él. Hasta que lo encuentre procura mantener un perfil bajo. Tarde o temprano, las personas empezarán a hablar. Podrías convertirte en el blanco de atención no deseada.

Historia se mordió el labio inferior. Trató de no llorar, a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrían más difíciles. Sin embargo, no quería dar marcha atrás. Esta era su batalla, no permitiría que nadie más se entrometiera.

—Mi próxima clase empezará pronto, debería irme —Historia se puso de pie.

—Cuídate mucho —él se despidió con la mano.

Cuando la figura de la mujer desapareció, Armin resopló cómicamente, preguntándose qué podía hacer para ayudar a Historia.

* * *

El cuerpo de Mikasa se estremeció.

¿Eren tendrá un bebé? Quería creer que eso era imposible pero la voz de Historia desprendía un miedo demasiado convincente. Además, el recuerdo de los dos juntos todavía estaba latente en su mente. Todo indicaba que el embarazo era real.

Algo se clavó profundamente en su pecho. Dolía mucho. Y sentía frío, el mundo se había vuelto frío.

En completo silencio, salió de la universidad y se dedicó a vagar por las calles. Quería llorar pero sus ojos estaban secos, todo su cuerpo estaba marchito.

Entonces, hizo lo más sensato que se le ocurrió. Se dirigió a un bar, prácticamente el primero que encontró y se compró una botella de ron. Ignoró la mirada impresionada del barman y se dirigió a una de las mesas libres, lo único que quería era beber hasta quedar inconsciente.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí. Lo único que hacía era vaciar y rellenar el vaso, seguramente se veía patética, ¿qué dirían sus padres? Sabía la respuesta, estarían muy decepcionados. Soltó una risilla amarga. Su vida definitivamente era patética.

Amaba tanto a Eren, con toda su alma y, aun así, aquello no era suficiente para él, nunca era suficiente.

—¿Ackerman?

Mikasa levantó la cabeza torpemente. Vio una figura pero se veía borrosa, parecía un hombre mayor.

—¿Señor Grisha?

—¿De quién hablas?

Esa voz, la conocía de algún lado pero no podía recordarlo. Estrechó ligeramente sus ojos en un intento de mejorar su visión. Entonces, lo reconoció, era su profesor gruñón, Levi.

—Ah, eres tú —Mikasa volvió a concentrarse en su vaso de ron.

—¿Cuánto has bebido? —si no estuviera tan ebria, Mikasa habría reconocido la preocupación que existía en la voz del hombre.

—No puedo recordarlo —ella rió ligeramente—, ¿me acompañas?

Levi la observó durante unos instantes y se sentó. No quería dejar a su alumna sola en un bar.

Después de unos minutos, Mikasa empezó a lloriquear, balbuceaba algo sobre un chico llamado Eren y un bebé. La vida de aquella chiquilla parecía llena de deslices amorosos.

A Mikasa no parecía importarle compartir su bebida, de hecho lo instaba a beber. En un inició, Levi se negó rotundamente pero la apariencia desolada de su alumna lo conmovió demasiado. Un trago no dañaría a nadie.

Sin embargo, debido a la insistencia de Mikasa, terminó bebiendo muchos vasos repletos de ron. Un agradable adormecimiento se apoderó de su cabeza, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que bebió así? No podía recordarlo, definitivamente estaba fuera de práctica.

En menos de un segundo los sollozos de su alumna se detuvieron, ahora lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos eran ilegibles. Levi estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando unos labios lo interrumpieron. Mikasa lo estaba besando, con la boca abierta. Trató de apartarla pero sus brazos parecían hechos de hierro. Se aferró más a él.

Los besos de Mikasa eran torpes, probablemente debido a la falta de experiencia, pero al mismo tiempo eran enérgicos e intrépidos, lo llenaron de una emoción extraña, como si acabara de descubrir un nuevo sabor. Hace tiempo que no se sentía así. Empezó a corresponder. Entonces, descubrió algo.

No había esa clase de novedad en los besos de su esposa, Petra.

Aquel descubrimiento barrió cualquier pensamiento racional que le señalara lo incorrecto de la situación. Después de todo, en esos momentos la racionalidad era sólo un estorbo.

De repente, Mikasa rompió el beso y le murmuró al oído:

—Salgamos de aquí.

Después de pagar la cuenta, ambos salieron prácticamente corriendo del bar.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del hotel, Mikasa se encontraba completamente mojada y los dedos de Levi estaban resbaladizos.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco.

* * *

 **Notas finales: Las cosas se complican.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a su respectivo dueño.

 **Advertencias:** AU, temas sensibles.

* * *

El sonido monótono del teléfono móvil rompió la tranquilidad de la habitación.

Historia, con un suave gemido, abrió los ojos a regañadientes, entonces, se encontró con la oscuridad, ¿qué hora era? No tenía tiempo para averiguarlo. Palmeó la superficie de su mesita nochera, buscando a tientas su teléfono.

—Hola —ella colocó el teléfono contra su oído mientras bostezaba.

—Historia —una voz ronca y familiar la saludó.

De inmediato, todo rastro de sueño se drenó de su cuerpo. Armin había cumplido con su palabra.

—¿Eren?

—¿Cómo estás? —su voz era plana, no sonaba realmente preocupado o curioso.

—Bien… supongo —de manera inconsciente, Historia acarició su vientre, levemente hinchado.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo.

—Entiendo —Eren comentó con lentitud, su voz no reflejaba ninguna emoción.

Historia frunció el ceño, confundida, ¿Eren conocía su secreto? ¿Armin le insinuó algo?

—Quiero reunirme contigo —ella trató de sonar firme pero el temblor de su voz delató su nerviosismo.

—Lo sé, es importante, ¿verdad? —él susurró, en su voz había una nota de tristeza.

El cuerpo de Historia se estremeció. Eren lo sabía o, al menos, sospechaba.

—Sí.

—Volveré a llamarte —Eren cortó la llamada.

—¿Qué? —Historia observó su teléfono con rabia. Tuvo el fuerte impulso de lanzar el aparato contra la pared pero la repentina náusea, que azotó su cuerpo, la obligó a correr hacia el baño. Mientras vaciaba el contenido de su estómago, sintió que alguien acariciaba suavemente su espalda.

Historia levantó la cabeza y se enfrentó a su hermana, quien se veía muy preocupada.

—¿Frieda?

—Tranquila —con un pañuelo blanco, la mayor limpió la boca de su hermanita.

—¿Por qué estás despierta a estas horas? —Historia se puso de pie, con mucho cuidado.

—Te escuché correr por el pasillo.

—Ya veo —la rubia jugueteó con sus dedos, avergonzada por su descuido.

—¿Qué te pasó? —Frieda estrechó sus ojos.

—Creo que comí demasiado —la menor miró el piso, de repente, los patrones abstractos de las baldosas eran muy interesantes.

—No tiene sentido seguir ocultándolo, Historia.

La aludida cerró los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para lo peor.

—Estás embarazada —Frieda cruzó los brazos.

—Sí, lo estoy —Historia levantó la mirada, en sus ojos azules había una chispa de valentía.

—Nuestro padre se volverá loco cuando se entere —ella se mordió los labios. Su teoría se confirmó, y eso la angustiaba mucho.

—No puedes decírselo —el cuerpo de Historia empezó a temblar.

—Tranquila, mis labios están sellados. Después de todo, ya no eres una niña. Estoy segura que podrás manejar la situación con madurez —la mirada de Frieda se suavizó.

—Hermana —Historia sonrió levemente, agradeciendo en silencio la confianza depositada en ella. Una sensación cálida se prendió en su interior. De repente, el problema ya no parecía tan abrumador.

Frieda suspiró.

—¿Quién es el padre?

—Un conocido mío.

—¿Sabe que estás embarazada?

—Supongo —realmente odiaba decir verdades a medias a su hermana pero la situación era demasiada extraña.

—¿Supones? —Frieda levantó, delicadamente, una ceja.

Historia asintió lentamente.

—Ven aquí —la mayor extendió los brazos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la rubia abrazó a su hermana con mucha fuerza.

* * *

Cuando Levi despertó, le dolía todo el cuerpo y no era por la resaca. Soltó un gruñido bajo que expresaba molestia y satisfacción, todo al mismo tiempo. No se había sentido así desde la universidad.

Sus ojos se desviaron al reloj que colgaba en la pared. Era mediodía. Petra, a estas alturas, debe estar muriéndose de nervios.

Con un suspiro, Levi se levantó de la cama y se dedicó a recuperar su ropa, que se encontraba esparcida por toda la habitación, mientras lo hacía miró a su joven cómplice, que todavía dormía profundamente, con el cuerpo hecho un ovillo y muy desnuda. Una parte de él, la más retorcida, no lamentó su pequeño crimen. Después de todo, experimentó el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Ella era muy energética y espontánea, en cada movimiento pudo sentir la fuerza de su juventud, capaz de romper las barreras del alcohol. No había nada mecánico en ella, a diferencia de él.

Cuando terminó de subirse los pantalones, Mikasa despertó. No se veía sorprendida o arrepentida, en realidad, su rostro no reflejaba ninguna clase de emoción. Con lentitud, ella siguió su ejemplo y empezó a vestirse.

Levi supuso que este era el mejor momento para dejar en claro algunas cosas.

—Nadie debe saberlo —dijo rotundamente.

—Estoy de acuerdo —susurró Mikasa mientras se abrochaba el sujetador.

—Y no volverá a repetirse.

Ella guardó silencio, prefirió concentrarse en la búsqueda de sus bragas perdidas.

—Lo tomaré como un sí —Levi terminó de anudarse la corbata. Entonces, se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó al cuerpo semidesnudo de Mikasa, quien se encontraba agachada, buscando su prenda desaparecida. De repente, su pantalón empezó a sentirse muy apretado. Barajó la posibilidad de tomar una rápida ducha fría pero vio el reloj y lo descartó por completo. Era muy tarde.

Después de unos minutos, ambos adecentaron su apariencia, como si no hubiera pasado nada pero el olor a sexo todavía estaba presente en la habitación.

—Gracias —Mikasa dijo en voz alta mientras alisaba la tela de su falda, en su voz no había ningún atisbo de mentira.

Levi sonrió, sólo un poco. Entonces, se puso de pie.

—Vámonos.

Mikasa asintió tímidamente, sus mejillas estaban levemente enrojecidas.

Cuando salieron del hotel, ambos tomaron diferentes caminos. No se despidieron ni miraron atrás.

Mientras caminaba, la mente de Levi estaba inquieta, ¿cómo encararía a Petra? La infidelidad era algo que siempre repudió. Y ahora él…

Es decir, ambos se casaron muy jóvenes, llevaban más de diez años juntos. Ni siquiera tenían hijos. Esa era la única vida que conocía. En una sola noche, él destruyó todo lo que habían construido.

Pero había algo en Mikasa que simplemente lo atrajo. No podía echarle toda la culpa al alcohol. Cuando la encontró, los ojos de esa chiquilla parecían muertos, sin ninguna clase de brillo. Algo se rompió dentro de él aquella noche… durante esos momentos, lo único que quería era estar junto a ella para ahuyentar toda su tristeza.

Usó un método bastante jodido para consolar a su alumna.

* * *

 **Notas finales: Perdón por la tardanza pero la vida es una perra conmigo :(**


End file.
